Oneshot loving
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: Just a chapter, which i've been working on since i came on this website! Hope you enjoy xx


**hi people...this is just a 1 chapter story xx (like a oneshot) or whatever they call it. Jane didnt tell me so i just called it 1 chapter story.**

**hope you enjoy it.  
Oh and i dont own any sonic characters, nor serious coz supersonamyluver owns him!! **

**thankz and review but no flames!! **

She was crying. Tears dripped down her face making her cried even more.

"why! Oh why!" the 17 year old hedgehog screamed. It was Amy rose. She had changed over the years and I was true. Her look, her personality and the way she expressed her feelings.

For 3 years Amy Rose, the 1 that normally used to stalker her hero asking for hands In marriage, had stopped chasing and caring for Sonic the hedgehog. But she did love him still, till now.

She was walking down the street and ran past the park. It was night and not many people were there except when she went to sit in her secret area, she noticed Sonic! Her heart jumped with pride but fell once she heard those words. "will you marry me?"

Amy had watched him, hiding behind a tree so he wouldn't see her. He had bent down on 1 knee holding a black box with a blue and pink diamond in it. And he was showing it to Rouge! He asked Rouge to marry him!

So she ran and ran, crying her eyes out while she did it.

So that's where she is now. Crying!

"I'm not going to the wedding!" she shouted.

"I wont, I wont, I wont" she repeated. She sat up and studied her gloves which were soaked from all the tears that she had made.

"I don't want to love him" she whispered.

She stood up from her bed and walked down the stairs quickly. She closed her blinds and when picked up her phone, dialling her friend.

"hello this is Cream"

"hi Cream…just to let you know, I wont be here no more" she cried softly.

"Amy? Are you okay? Where are you going? Why are you crying?" Cream questioned in a scared tone.

"I'm leaving and I don't want you to find me…just let me be" with that Amy hung up and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

It was about 11.56pm and it was pitch black. Amy took this as a advantage, knowing that Cream would get everyone looking for her. The pink hedgehog walked off, holding her bag with her and a Violet rose. "he promise me! He never would leave me" she muttered.

Amy walked round the corner and stopped quickly, hiding back round the other side.

"yeah! Eggman wants the master emerald, he has all the chaos emeralds" said a voice.

Amy gulped and kept quiet hoping that they wouldn't hear her.

"well then, that Knuckles fella is gonna need some one tough to help him fight against me" laughed another voice.

"look…just get the master emerald and Eggman will pay you back, I have to find a Amy rose and bring her to Eggman as bate" the other voice said. Amy stepped back a little and tiptoed away. Once she was far away, she speeded off faster than Sonic himself, which would give him a run for his money.

She left a pink streak as she ran which lighted up the park and streets. She knew where she was heading and she knew that she was going fast.

Within seconds, she was on the floating island running towards the altar where Knuckles should have been. But he wasn't!

She looked around hopelessly and then at the master emerald. "what am I gonna do?" she asked herself.

Amy sighed and pulled out her moblie phone and began to call Sonic. It was something she didn't want to do but at this point, she would have too.

It rang and rang till finally…

"Amy Rose!" Amy dropped the phone in shock and stepped back.

"Amy? You there? Amy!" the phone yelled, which was Sonic shouting. He could hear a male voice so he knew straight away that she would have been in danger.

"have you came to make my job easier?" the male hedgehog yelled. Amy glanced at him quickly then turned away. "Serious…cant you just get a life?!" Amy asked angrily.

Serious laughed and charged at Amy. Amy ran up the steps to the master emerald and touched it. Suddenly Serious' attack back fired making him fall to the ground.

Amy stood there looking at her gloved hands in surprise.

"miss rose! You have lost my patience" he growled. Amy clenched her fists together and felt extreme power move in her body.

"come on then…give me your best shot" he dared.

Serious grinned and stood up, dusting himself at the same time. "as you wish…and this time I wont go easy on you" he spat.

Amy gulped but didn't show any type of fear to him which made him even more angry.

He jumped in the air and air kicked Amy but she moved out the way slowly, looking at her glove and whistling showing him that the attack he made was boring. Serious growled and stood up again and kicked Amy. Amy was shot in the air but landed firmly on her feet.

"ok lets do this!" she muttered, charging at the hedgehog.

On the other side of the island, Knuckles was looking around for Amy. He didn't expect her to be at the master emerald so he just hunted around the jungle part. Suddenly Sonic and Tails flew above him and landed beside him. "hey Knux, have you found her?" Sonic asked. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"does it look like I found her?" he snapped. Sonic shrugged and turned to his buddy Tails.

"well the transmitter said she was here…how could it lie?" Tails wondered.

Knuckles sighed and sat on a rock. "well I've been everywhere…but- hey! What about the altar?" he gasped. Sonic cocked his eyebrow. "you mean you didn't look in the place she was most likely to be?" he asked his red friend. Knuckles blushed and ran off with Sonic following and Tails running behind them.

"your dead" shouted a male voice. Sonic jumped up and down trees and saw Amy fighting the evil sidekick of Eggman. Serious!

But the thing that made Sonic confused was…Amy turning gold?

Her fur was going gold and her quills were going up in the air so it looked like she had her quills tide up in a bobble. Her red dress was transforming into a sliver short dress and her boots disappeared and reappeared as sharp sliver shoes.

Knuckles peeked out of the bushes and awed at her. Serious was losing his temper, kicking, hitting and speeding round her but Amy looked unharmed and blocking every attack he gave her. Tails flew up to meet Sonic and sat on the branch. "wow…Amy looks-"

"different" Sonic finished as he examined her body, not even blinking.

Suddenly serious had noticed that she was completed in super form and stopped. He felt so tired and weak that he just dropped to the ground panting. Amy leaned against the master emerald and laughed.

"that's what ya get for trying to steal the master emerald matey" she shouted with pride. Serious crawled away gently and slowly, moving as slow as possible. He reached to the bush and hid there for safety. Knuckles came running out which surprised Amy as he hugged her and thanked her. "Amy! I o you big time!" he chanted. Amy blushed and hugged Knuckles back. The 2 broke away from there hug and Amy jumped down of the altar happily. She looked at herself and smiled. She took a big breath and closed her eyes making her body go back t normal. She cheered and giggled when she saw Tails flying up to her. "Amy! How did you become super?!" he asked her in amazement.

Amy shrugged and laughed. "no idea Tails…but it felt amazing!" she replied.

"where are the chaos emeralds then?" Tails wondered. Amy looked at him with pleding eyes. "there not here…Eggman has them" she told him.

"but that's impossible! You cant turn super without all the 7 chaos emeralds" Sonic yelled from the tree he was laying on. Amy growled at him. She didn't want to see him, she was just gonna run up to him and kill him with all her might but then she thought about Rouge! 1 of her best friends…she didn't want her to get upset, so she held it in calmly.

"what do you want!?" Amy snapped. Okay maybe she would of held it in…but come on! It is Amy after all.

"uh I was planning on saving you but by the looks of it, you don't need help" he said with a smirk.

"who do you think you are?" the female shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

Tails and Knuckles frowned. They were going to witness the death of Sonic the hedgehog by Amy rose! But unfortunately Amy stomped her foot and walked away.

Sonic sighed and looked at Tails, who shrugged in response.

"Amy?" Sonic asked her. She stopped and turned around. Suddenly Tails and Sonic's eyes widened in shock. Behind Amy, flying around in his egg carrier was the evil doctor himself. He was holding out a laser and pointing it at Amy. Knuckles saw this and ran towards her and so did Sonic. Amy looked at them running towards her with faces of fear and sadness. She stepped back a couple of centimetres and jumped when a laser shot smashed by her. She looked up at Eggman and bit her lip.

"you was going to kill me!" she stated. Sonic and Knuckles stood beside her while Tails stood far away. "of coarse I did…I didn't want another hedgehog destroying my plans to rule the world now do I?" he laughed. Sonic stood in front of Amy and gritted his teeth. "shut your mouth egg-butt" Sonic growled. Amy blushed as Sonic held her hand behind her. Knuckles and Tails saw this too and grinned at each other with a goofy look. Amy quickly pulled herself away from the blue hedgehog and ran over to Tails. Knuckles and Sonic looked up at Eggman.

"now…I have all the chaos emeralds so there's no need to fight me cause your not worth it" Eggman started. "anyway, no one can stop me and you would just have to obey me when I please" he finished.

Sonic and Knuckles saw Amy and Tails walking towards them.

"no Amy! Go back!" Sonic demanded. Amy shook her head. "no"

"Amy do it" Knuckles said, agreeing with Sonic. Tails frowned and pulled Amy back but she refused. "hey! Eggman!" she called out to him. He laughed and started to press buttons making thousands of robots fall from the sky and fight with Knuckles and Sonic. "Eggman!" Amy yelled again. He ignored her again, he was too busy watching Knuckles and Sonic struggle with the robots. "Eggman!" she repeated. Tails pulled her arm and tried to move her to a safer place but she wouldn't move. Amy had to try and think of something. If she didn't, then her 2 best friends would be dead and it would possibly be her fault. "Eggman! I have a deal" Amy shouted. This time his head moved over to her and stared in interest.

"a deal eh?" he wondered, rubbing his chin.

"yeah a deal" Amy screamed as she pulled from Tails' grip so she could get closer to him. Eggman flew down closer, in his carrier and glared at her face. "what would a pretty female hedgehog like your self offer, miss rose?" he questioned. Amy climbed up on his carrier and pointed to the master emerald. "I'll fight you and your robots…but only if I can use the master emerald" she said with a smirk. Sonic turned around. "no! your not going it" he snapped. Amy ignored him and bent down to meet Eggman's face. "if I win, then I get everything you have…including your soul, but if you win-"

"I get the master emerald, chaos emeralds and you…oh and I get to kill Sonic the hedgehog" Eggman finished with excitement.

Amy shrugged. "okay, deal?" she asked, holding her hand out ready to shake his.

"so if I win, I get to kill Sonic, get all the emeralds and I get you?" he wondered. "no! no way!" Sonic shouted in protest.

"yep…even me, so we dealing or what?" she questioned. He nodded and connected his hand with hers, shaking it happily.

"call your robots off and send them to me" Amy said angrily. All the robot stopped and stood in front of Amy. Sonic and Knuckles ran up to her and tried to convince her to stop the deal now before she kills herself.

"Amy don't do it…you have a great future with someone" Knuckles said happily, but it turned into a frown when Amy ignored him.

"I wont be at Sonic's wedding so don't bother telling me anything like that" she snapped. Sonic gulped and looked at Eggman.

"okay! You boys get out of the fight…I want to get this over with" he barked.

Sonic and Knuckles were pushed away from Amy by the robots. Tails stood behind the boys, peeping over. He was scared now. Amy couldn't beat them. Not even Sonic and Knuckles could, because they tried that a couple of minutes ago. "oh and Amy?" Eggman said getting her attention.

"you have 5 minutes to kill all of them" he added. Sonic and Knuckles growled. "that wasn't part of the deal" they shouted.

"guys…it's okay, I promise you that I wont leave you all, just trust me" Amy cried. She stood up the altar and waited to the signal.

"okay…NOW!" Eggman screamed. Suddenly all the robots charged at Amy. They blocked her getting to the master emerald which made Amy get freaked out. "Eggman! There not aloud to block" she shouted with anger. Eggman sighed. "but it's better this way" he said with glory. He was so going to win.

A couple of robots grabbed Amy and squeezed her. She tried to think hard as she could but nothing happened. How can she get to the master emerald? Suddenly she growled and thought of Sonic marrying Rouge. Him watching her walk down the isle. She screamed in terror and suddenly lightning came shooting out of her, smashing all the robots that had crowded her. She dropped to the ground and felt really weak. 1 more robot walked up to her and picked her up. Sonic went to save her but Tails held him back. She laid there, ill and weak. Her face was all pale and her fur went dark pink. Her eyes had no colour in them which freaked Tails out a little. Eggman glared at her in amazement. "it cant be…she cant even do that form" he said, shocked. He looked down at Sonic and grinned.

"Dark Amy…is dying" he laughed.

"dark Amy? Where did Eggman get that from?" Tails asked. Knuckles shrugged and kept a close eye on Amy's body as it was thrown over to the other side. Sonic looked at his gloves and felt tears drip on them.

'dark? Dark me? Dark Amy? What? She can do it aswell?' he thought. Amy was once again slammed into the floor, panting at her body was crashed into the ground making a loud echo. "no! Amy!" everyone yelled. Eggman looked at his watch and smiled. "Amy…you have 1 robot left, and your time is almost up" he chuckled. Amy opened her eyes and saw that everything was white. "am I in heaven?" she asked her self.

"Amy!" shouted a familiar person. Amy spinned round and saw Tikal running up to her along with a pink larger hedgehog.

"my baby, oh my" the large hedgehog cried, hugging Amy. Amy cried and sunk into the hedgehog. "mum?" she wondered.

"it's okay hunny…I'm here" her mum said softly. Tikal sighed and motioned for some more animals to come forward. 1 was a purple hedgehog wearing a brown coat, with a hoodie.

"miss rose…we want you to live, I need you to take care of my son" she cried.

Another animal came forward, a fox. She looked a lot like Tails but only older.

"live, and tell my son that I'll always love him" she cried. The animal was a orange echidna. She looked more like a older version of Tikal but Amy knew that it was Knuckles' mother.

Amy pulled away from her mother and stared at the other animals. "your Tails' mum" she said pointing at the old fox. She nodded and twiddled with her tail. Amy looked at the orange echidna and smiled. "so your Knuckles' mum" she said nodding to her. The echidna nodded and then everyone looked at the purple hedgehog. She flopped her hood down so you could see her emerald eyes which made Amy cry. "y-your Sonic's mother" she whispered. The hedgehog nodded and then spoke. "you have a great future in line for you Amy…we want you to live it"

Amy nodded and cried again in her mum's fur.

"I promise you guys that we will all have happy lives…I swear upon it" she said calmly. She looked down then looked up but they were gone. "mum? Anyone?" she cried.

"Amy! You have 56 seconds left…come on, don't let the mothers down" Tikal said with pride. Amy smirked evilly.

"okay…Eggman is going down"

Sonic waited for her to opened her eyes. The robot had her pinned to the ground and she didn't do anything. "is she dead?" Knuckles asked. Tails sighed and cried sadly.

"I think so" he replied. Sonic shook his head. "no! look!" he gasped, pointing to Amy's legs. They were moving rather quickly. Eggman sighed. "ah well, she's dead now…lets stop the fight" he said with greed. Suddenly the last robot went flying onto Eggman's carrier. "4-3-2-1" after that a loud explosion echoed through the world as Eggman and the robot were no more. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails all looked at the body. Amy was standing up with tears down her face. And beside her was the 4 mothers and Tikal. Sonic rubbed his eyes in shock. "mum?" he gulped.

The hedgehog waved at Sonic and walked up to him. "you made the right choice for your future Sonic" she said, then she disappeared. Knuckles was hugging his mother too. "mum! Mum! I love you" he cried.

"behave now Knuckles…we will meet again sometime soon" she said before going into dusk. Tails was laughing. His mother was tickling him which made Amy and the others smile. "Amy?" Amy's mother turned Amy around so that she was facing Sonic. Amy looked behind her but she was gone! She looked down and sighed sadly. Tikal and Tails mum waved as well till flying back into the master emerald.

"Amy? Look I need to tell you something" Sonic started. Amy watched as he kicked the dirt on the ground. "yesterday, you saw me and Rouge…well I truth is I was practicing and she promised me that she would help me do it" he said with a blush. Amy nodded and crossed her arms. "so I wasn't really marrying Rouge…she was just helping me…so I could propose to you in real life" he said getting down on 1 knee. Amy's eyes widened and started to tear up as he reached behind his back and pulled out a black velvet box with a gorgeous ring inside.

"will you marry me Amy rose?" he asked, blushing. Amy cried and jumped on him making them fall over. "yes yes, yes!" she cheered, hugging Sonic (not too tight).

He kissed her lips firmly and held her there.

"I did promise you that I would never leave you…so this can make it stay that way" he said winking at her.

"oh Sonic"

Tails and Knuckles smiled at the couple.

"aw man! What about us?!" Knuckles yelled. Tails smirked.

"you can always marry Rouge" he said with a grin. Knuckles went red.

"I-uh-well…um okay" he said, giving up on the topic.

"I wanna be the best man" Tails shouted with joy. Knuckles growled. "no fair"

"yes it is…your marrying bat girl"

"your gonna marry Cream" Knuckles laughed.

"I cant wait to see what our future would be like"

"me either Tails…me either"

**YES! It's finished!! **

**I'm not very good at endings so your just gonna have to ignore that bit…but if you did like it, y not review? **

**Okay? Bye bye **

**I'll be updating the big trouble story soon :)**** cya **

* * *


End file.
